DivineRPG Content
This page contains general information on all the items, blocks and other content that is contained within Divine RPG. 'Ores' 'Overworld Ores' Arlemite Ore Can be turned into an Arlemite Ingot in a furnace (1 ore = 1 ingot). Used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. (The armour is combined with iron ingots when you craft it). Rupee Ore Can be turned into a Rupee Ingot in a furnace (1 ore = 1 ingot). Used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. Realmite Ore Can be turned into a Realmite Ingot in a furnace (1 ore = 1 ingot). Used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. 'Nether Ores' BloodGem Ore A pink ore that looks like a cube with an X on top, similar in appearance to Netherite Ore. Can be used to craft the Bloodgem Sword, but cannot be crafted into armour. Netherite Ore Can be turned into a Netherite Ingot in a furnace (1 ore = 1 ingot). Used to craft certain weapons and more (most are combined with different materials). Similar in appearance to the Bloodgem Ore, but is red. This ore damages you when you stand on top of it. It also destroys items if they are on top of the blocks, including the ore itself. Dravite Hills Dravite Ore Can be turned into a Dravite Fragment in a furnace (1 ore = 1 fragment). Used to craft Dravite Gems (3 fragments = 1 gem) that are used to craft Dravite Chunks (7 gems = 1 chunk). The chunks are used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. The colour of Dravite Ore is Rainbow, but appears red in your inventory. To craft a full set of armor, you need 504 fragments. To craft a pickaxe, you need 63. This is the same for all fragmenting ores. Found in Dravite Hills. *Frag to Gem Recipe: *Gem to Chunk Recipe: (Gem recipes same for all fragmentizing ores.) Azurite Forests Azurite Ore Can be turned into an Azurite Fragment in a furnace (1 ore = 1 fragment). Used to craft Azurite Gems (3 fragments = 1 gem) that are used to craft Azurite Chunks (7 gems = 1 chunk) that are used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. The colour of Azurite Ore is blue. Found in the Azurite Forests. Uvite Islands Uvite Ore Can be turned into an Uvite Fragment in a furnace (1 ore = 1 fragment). Used to craft Uvite Gems (3 fragments = 1 gem) that are used to craft Uvite Chunks (7 gems = 1 chunk) that are used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. The colour of Uvite Ore is purple. Found in the Uvite Islands. Mythril Mountains Mythril Ore Can be turned into a Mythril Fragment in a furnace (1 ore = 1 fragment). Used to craft Mythril Gems (3 fragments = 1 gem) that are used to craft Mythril Chunks (7 gems = 1 chunk) that are used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. Found in the Mythril Mountains. Augite Depths Augite Ore Can be turned into an Augite Fragment in a furnace (1 ore = 1 fragment). Used to craft Augite Gems (3 fragments = 1 gem) that are used to craft Augite Chunks (7 gems = 1 chunk) that are used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. Found in the Augite Depths. 'Dimensions' Dravite Hills Dravite Hills is the first twilight dimension. It only has a single hostile mob. It contains Dravite Ore, which is used to create the portal to Azurite Forest. In Dravite Hills, everything requires a Rupee Tool to be mined, even the dirt. You don't need a Rupee Weapon to harm mobs though. Azurite Forest Azurite Forest is the second twilight dimension. It only has a single hostile mob, but there are two types and are much more common. A rupee pickaxe will still work here, but have even lower efficiency. Uvite Islands The Uvite Islands are the third twilight dimension. All mobs but two are hostile here, and there are a mixture of strong, ranged, and fast mobs. Netherite Armor that is fully enchanted is highly recommended, as well as a Dravite Pickaxe. Most of your time may be spent fighting for your life. Mythril Mountains All the previous dimensions are nothing compared to this dimension. Mythril Mountains is the fourth twilight dimension, and terrifying. One type of mob is not hostile while the rest of the mobs are hostile.The Archers deal massive damage and will kill you in one shot even in full Azurite Armor, possibly even full Uvite Armor. Angelic Armor is desperately needed for this dimension, as well as invisiblity potions. Either that or get fully enchanted Uvite Armor. Augite Depths The Augite Depths are the fifth twilight dimension. It is the darkest dimension so far. (Need more info) Iceika The Iceika is an optional dimension full of dungeons. They also have merchants, which you can trade items. The red merchant trades items for food, while the blue merchant trades items for weapons. Iceika is a frost dimension, hence the name. It has mobs that are stronger than Mythril Mountains, possibly even stronger then Augite Depths. A Serenade of Health is highly recommened. Dungeon of Arcana The Dungeon of Arcana is a dimension that is a dungeon, that has locked doors, chests, hostile mobs, and keys. When you enter the Dungeon of Arcana, you basically enter Adventure Mode. 'Weapons' 'Vanilla Weapons' NOTE: By "Vanilla" it is referring to weapons that require only vanilla items. *Inferno Sword *Slime Sword *Serenade Striker 'Divine RPG Weapons' Melee Weapons *Inferno Sword *Slime Sword *Divine Sword *Sandslash *Dravite Blade *Azurite Blade *Uvite Blade *Mythril Blade *Augite Blade *Halite Blade *Bluefire Sword *Scorching Sword *Arlemite Stabber *Rupee Rapier *Realmite Sword *Bloodgem Sword *Dual Claw *Ender Sword *Bedrock Sword *Aquaton *Aquatic Trident *Aquatic Dagger *Poison Saber *Donator Sword *Shark Sword *Ocean Knife *Death Bringer *Molten Sword *Frost Sword *Shadow Saber *Arcanium Saber *Livicia Sword *Icicle Bane *Icine Sword *Enderice *Snowslash *Glacier Sword *Frostking Sword *Flaming Fury *Bedrock Sword 'Mauls' *Crabclaw Maul *Frozen Maul *Corrupted Maul *Aquatic Maul *Bedrock Maul *Fury Maul 'Bows' *Inferno Bow *Hunter Bow *Shadow Bow *Bluefire Bow *Poison Bow *Ender Bow *Icicle Bow *Snowstorm Bow *Dravite Bow *Azurite Bow *Uvite Bow *Mythril Bow *Augite Bow *Halite Bow 'Serenades' *Serenade of Health *Serenade of Death *Serenade of Life 'Blitzes' *Dravite Blitz *Azurite Blitz *Uvite Blitz *Mythril Blitz *Augite Blitz *Halite Blitz *Golden Fury 'Cannons' *Bowhead Cannon *Crabclaw Cannon *Frost Cannon *Ghast Cannon *Corrupted Cannon *Frostclaw Cannon *Fractite Cannon 'Phasers' *Queen of Fire *Queen of Ice *Dravite Phaser *Azurite Phaser *Uvite Phaser *Mythril Phaser *Augite Phaser *Halite Phaser 'Anchors' *Claw Anchor *Shark Anchor *Bowhead Anchor 'Throwing Weapons' *Shuriken *Vile Storm *Dravite Slicer *Azurite Slicer *Uvite Slicer *Mythril Slicer *Augite Slicer *Halite Slicer 'Arcana Weapons' *Arcanium Reflector *Arcanium Saber *Captain's Sparkler *Ender Scepter *Firefly *Shadow Saber *Starlight *Staff of Starlight 'Tools' *Realmite Pickaxe *Realmite Shovel *Realmite Axe *Realmite Hoe *Arlemite Pickaxe *Arlemite Shovel *Arlemite Axe *Arlemite Hoe *Arlemite Shickaxe *Rupee Pickaxe *Rupee Shovel *Rupee Axe *Rupee Hoe *Rupee Shickaxe *Bedrock Pickaxe *Bedrock Shovel *Bedrock Axe *Dravite Pickaxe *Dravite Shovel *Dravite Axe *Azurite Pickaxe *Azurite Shovel *Azurite Axe *Uvite Pickaxe *Uvite Shovel *Uvite Axe *Mythril Pickaxe *Mythril Shovel *Mythril Axe *Augite Pickaxe *Augite Shovel *Augite Axe *Donator Pickaxe *Donator Shovel *Donator Axe 'Armor' *Kraken Armor *Inferno Armor *Realmite Armor *Elite Realmite Armor *Bedrock Armor *Netherite Armor *Halite Armor *Dravite Armor *Azurite Armor *Uvite Armor *Mythril Armor *Augite Armor *Halite Armor *Rupee Armor *Arlemite Armor *Skeleman Armor *Wither Reaper Armor 'Mobs' 'Overworld' *Ender Spider *Cyclops *Rainbour *Jack-O-Man *Undead Miner 'Underground' *Enthralled Dramcryx *Caveclops *Cave Crawler *Rotatick *The Eye 'Jungle' *Jungle Bat *Jungle Dramcryx *Jungle Spider 'Taiga and Tundra' *Frost *Glacon 'Desert' *Desert Crawler *Arid Warrior 'Water' *Shark *Whale 'Beach' *Crab *King Crab 'Nether' *Hellpig *Hell Spider *Scorcher *Wildfire 'The End' *Ender Triplets *Ender Watcher *Ender Spider 'Dravite Hills' *Bunny *Dravite Cadillon 'Azurite Forest' *Azurite Golem *Dravite Cadillon *Azurite Tomo 'Uvite Islands' *Enchanted Warrior *Uvite Golem *Uvite Archer *Uvite Tomo *Uvite Cadillon 'Mythril Mountains' *Mythril Archer *Mythril Golem 'Augite Depths' 'Iceika' *Glacide *Fractite *Alicanto *Frost Archer *Hastreus *Workshop Merchant *Workshop Tinkerer 'Dungeon of Arcana' *Death Hound *Dungeon Constructor 'Boss Mobs' *Ancient Entity *The Watcher *King of the Scorchers *Soul Fiend *Vamacheron *Twilight Demon *Kar-OT *Densos and Reyvor *Zichile *Dex *Ayeraco Horde 'Blocks and Items' 'Food' *Cooked Empowered Meat - Heals 5 Hunger *Magic Meat - Heals 5 Hunger *Enriched Magic Meat - Heals 5 Hunger *Donut - Heals 16 Hunger *Cheese *Stuffed Chicken Dinner - Heals 20 Hunger *Mini Pizza - Heals 8 Hunger *Bacon - Heals 4 Hunger *Tomato - Heals 4 Hunger *Boiled Egg *Hot Pumpkin Pie *Watermelon *Peppermints *Egg Nog *Chocolate Log *Snowcones *Fruit Cake 'Lighting' *Diamond Lamp *Netherite Lamp *Dravite Lamp *Stone Lamps 'Utility' *Dravite Chest *Uvite Rails 'Raw Materials' *Aquaball - Crafted with Slimeballs and Aquatic Pellets *Aquatic Blaze Rod - Crafted with Aquaballs and Blaze Rods *Kraken Scale - Crafted wtih Ink Sacs *Kraken Skin - Crafted with Kraken Scales *Purple Blaze - Drop from Scorchers *Bloodgem - Drop from Cyclops, found in the Nether *Chisel - Crafted with iron and a stick *Healing Stone - Drop from Rainbours, Crafted with Magma Cream and Blaze Powder *Legendary Ender Eye - Crafted from Enderstone *Arlemite - Found at Level 11 and below *Rupee - Found at Level 11 and below *Realmite Ingot - Found at level 20 and below *Netherite Ingot - Found all over the Nether *Shadow Bar - Crafted with Arlemite and Rupee *Black Diamond Chunk *Blue Diamond Chunk *Yellow Diamond Chunk *Green Diamond Chunk *Red Diamond Chunk *Divine Shards - Drop from the Ancient Entity and the Watcher *Frozen Shards - Drop from all mobs in Iceika, drop from Frosts + Glacons *Ender Shards - Dropped from Ender Spiders, Ender Triplets, Ender Watchers *Molten Shards - Dropped from Hell Spiders *Jungle Shards - Dropped from Jungle Spiders, Jungle Bats, and Jungle Dramcryx *Corrupted Shards - Dropped from Enthalled Dramcryx *Hellstone Ingot - Crafted with a Shadow Bar + Netherite Chunk *Divine Stone - Crafted with Stone and Divine Shards *Jungle Stone - Crafted with Jungle Shards *Molten Stone - Crafted with Molten Shards *Ender Stone - Crafted with Ender Shards *Ice Stone - Crafted with Frozen Shards, drop from Frosts *Shadow Stone - Crafted with 9 Shadow Bars *Corrupted Stone - Crafted with 9 Corrupted Shards *Bluefire Stone - Drop from the Watcher *Watching Eye - Drop from Ender Watcher *Dravite Fragments - Found all over Dravite Hills *Azurite Fragments - Found all over Azurite Forest *Uvite Fragments - Found all over Uvite Islands *Mithril Fragments - Found all over Mythril Mountains *Augite Fragments - Found all over Augite Depths *Dravite Gem - Crafted with Dravite Fragments *Azurite Gem - Crafted with Azurite Fragments *Uvite Gem - Crafted with Uvite Fragments *Mythril Gem - Crafted with Mythril Fragments *Augite Gem - Crafted with Augite Fragments *Dravite Chunk - Crafted with Dravite Gems *Azurite Chunk - Crafted with Azurite Gems *Uvite Chunk - Crafted with Uvite Gems *Mythril Chunk - Crafted with Mythril Gems *Augite Chunk - Crafted with Augite Gems *Dravite Soul - Drop from all mobs in Dravite Hills *Azurite Soul - Drop from Azurite Tomo *Uvite Soul - Drop from Enchanted Warrior, Drop from Uvite Cadillion + Tomo *Mythril Soul - Drop from all mobs in Mythril Mountains *Augite Soul - Drop from Uvite Archer, Drop from all mobs in Augite Depths *Dravite Dust - Crafted with Dravite Fragments *Azurite Dust - Crafted with Azurite Fragments *Uvite Dust - Crafted with Uvite Fragments *Mythril Dust - Crafted with Mythril Fragments *Augite Dust - Crafted with Augite Fragments *Aquatic Ingot - Smelted from Pure Aquatic Pellets *Shark Fin - Drop from Sharks *Whale Fin - Drop from Whales *Crab Claw - Drop from Crabs, King Crabs *Aquatic Pellets - Drop from King Crabs *Pure Aquatic Pellets - Crafted with Aquatic Pellets *Arcanium *Dungeon Token - Dropped from Dungeon Constructs *Fury Fire - Dropped from King of Scorchers 'Boss Spawners' *Call of the Watcher - Crafted with Molten Stone, Watching Eyes, and Hellstone Ingots. Summons the Watcher (Can only be spawned in the Nether) *Mysterious Clock - Crafted with Corrupted Stone, Clocks, and Hellstone Ingots. Summons the Ancient Entity. *Infernal Flame - Crafted with and Inferno Sword and Purple Blaze. (Can only be spawned in the Nether) *Mamometer Crystal *Dex Crystal *Soul Friend Crystal *Vamacheron Crystal *Twilight Demon Crystal *Kar-OT Crystal *Densos Crystal *Reyvor Crystal *Zichile Crystal *Horde Horn